What if we're thinking the same thing?
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: I've been thinking about Smithy and Callum being gay for quite a while, Smithy's bad luck with women must be an omen?  Anyway, it's turned into this fic, not sure if I'm gonna take it any further.  It's my first fic about a gay couple so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Smithy and Callum.

Smithy's sitting in his office, finishing his paperwork. He's almost snowed under, I should probably help. At least half of that is my junk, I go to push open the door.

But something stops me, just one more minute watching his hand move across the paper. Signing the signature that I've studied so hard that I can do it as well as he can.

"Can I help you, Sergeant?" asks Gina from right behind me.

"Um no, Ma'am." I say, trying to hide my embarrassment at being caught.

"Well don't block the corridor." she says before sweeping into her office.

I push open the door to the Sergeants Office, I go over to my desk and sit down.

My desk is just as covered in crap as Smithy's, I pull the first sheet of paper towards me and scrawl my signature across the bottom.

SHIT! I have just written _**Smithy**_ across the bottom of _**my**_ report.

I must have sworn out loud because Smithy has looked over, fuck he can't see this.

Hang on, is that concern written across his face?

Nope, can't be.

Oh well, dreams shattered for the hundred millionth time, hopes that he was thawing just a little dashed for the gazillionth time.

Maybe it was… No, wishful thinking Callum. You've got to stop it, if you don't stop it then he'll notice.

* * *

I'm sitting in the Sergeant's Office, God this is fun. I'm doing my paperwork, Why is Callum watching me?

That's far more interesting than paperwork, maybe he does care?

No, he doesn't he was probably just wishing that I wasn't in here.

Gina's there, better do some more paperwork. Hold fire, Callum's coming in.

Heart rate speed up, hands start shaking, eyes start flicking restlessly from him to my work.

He just swore, something's wrong.

Anger stirs deep inside me, something is **bothering** him.

What is it? I will find it and rip it into a million tiny pieces and throw it into the fiery pits of hell.

Oh God he's looking, that had better not have showed on my face.

* * *

This is awkward, Come on God, if you exist. Make something break the tension.

Ben bursts in, I love you Ben. I could hug you. I could positively kiss you, no, no, no. I didn't meant that last bit, I could kiss Smithy, (what's changed) and hug Ben. Maybe not hug Ben, that might make Smithy think that I wasn't interested. Maybe it would make him jealous, maybe. Or maybe he'd just think that I was a freak. Or gay.

SNAP OUT OF IT!

Jesus, there's been a shout. A riot, usually the thing that makes your heart race and your blood sing in your veins.

Except that if my heart went any faster then it would just be vibrating.

Smithy's already in his stab proof vest, Oh man I missed him stretching to get his arms through the sleeves.

Woah, that is definitely obsession. Which is not good. But he is good.

* * *

Callum's thinking about something, probably his latest girlfriend. Have I always been this bitter?

Whatever it is, it's making him happy. I wish that expression was on his face when he thought of me…

God now I'm jealous, this is not good.

I'm a Sergeant, I have to keep a calm, rational perfectly unclouded by visions of Cal…GET OUT MY HEAD!

Come on legs, over to the door. Out to the riot van, maybe you'll get to sit next to him if you hurry.

Oops, don't run into Gina.

She's giving me that, 'I know your darkest secret' look.

I really hope she doesn't know my darkest secret, get a grip no-one can read minds.

YES! RESULT! I'm sitting next to Callum, actually in physical contact.

The PCs are giving me funny looks, like I'm doing something wrong.

Mental run through of all the things that you need when heading into a potentially dangerous situation: Hat, Stab proof vest, Asp, CS spray, handcuffs and back-up (Callum). (Don't make the classic error of combining the last two).

* * *

I'm sitting next to Super Sarge, Dale Smith, Smithy, Sgt Smith etc etc.

Anyway, I'm sitting next to him, like next to him, **next to him,** as in no-one in between us.

Yeah, back to the point.

* * *

I swear Callum's moving closer, I mean. I don't think that his leg was touching mine before. Not that I'm complaining, who would?

* * *

**This is my first attempt at Smithy/Callum or any gay pairing in fact so any advice or criticism is welcome.**

**Reviews are very encouraging, (hint, hint, nudge, nudge.)**


	2. Chapter 2

He's definitely moving closer, I saw him that time.

His Asp is digging into my leg, he's noticed.

He looks up and our eyes meet, for a few moments it's as if we're the only people in the van.

Then I realise that everyone's watching us, this is embarrassing.

Callum clearly thinks the same thing, because he's shuffled away,

Smithy's clearly embarrassed about our 'contact', he's gone brick red.

Just for one blissful second I thought that he might have been coming round, but no.

Everyone's watching us, they clearly think something's going on.

"What?" it's Smithy, stating clearly that the rest of the relief have got the wrong end of the stick.

I can feel the prickle of tears behind my eyes. Damn, Sergeant Callum Stone does not cry!

Especially over stuck-up, green-eyed, cockney sergeants!

I can do this, I can get over him. It's clearly going nowhere, I'm gonna have to get with a nice girl, prove to Smithy that I don't need him.

How do you prove something that's not true?

We've got to stop looking shifty, the relief can't be allowed to start the rumour mill turning. Oh shit, it's too late for that. I can see the look on Jo's face, this is gonna be headline news.

I'm going to try and regain what's left of my composure, Jo's giving me the 'your turn' look.

"What?" I am not going to have everyone whispering about me and Callum behind my back.

Oh shit, I think that might've given Callum the wrong impression. He looks really hurt, I have this sneaking little suspicion that our feelings are mutual.

Are Callum's eyes always that sparkly? Fuck no, he's trying to stop himself crying. He probably does feel the same, or maybe his girlfriend dumped him? No, that would be too convenient.

This is awkward, what do I do if he does start crying?

I rub my hand across my face, trying to act casually while removing the tears from my eyes.

Smithy's noticed, I glare at him. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing that I like him.

Now he looks hurt, but the expression only lasts a minute then the armour falls into place. He gives me deadpan look but I know him well enough to see the turmoil behind that grim façade.

The van stops, we all pile out, Inspector Gold's standing there. She gives me a dirty look, "Sgt Stone will be taking one squad round to the right, Sgt Smith will take the other squad to the left, meet up on the far side. All clear?"

"Yes ma'am." everyone chants.

I marshal my troops into something resembling order, then we march forwards.

Callum's taken his troop away to the right, Jo is walking right behind me.

I can feel her eyes locked onto the back of my head, she clearly wants to say something but I'm not going to give her the chance.

I walk faster, keeping the distance between us. The whole troop walks faster, keeping pace with me. Great.

When I get my troop to the meeting point Smithy's troop is already in position, Asps out.

My troop completes the line, yay. There's nothing for me to do now, me and Smithy are standing with Inspector Gold and conversation is impossible.

Gina has definitely got a huge soft spot for Smithy, every time she glances at him her face softens then her gaze falls on me, she's clearly saying 'Hands off.'

When we've been standing here for over an hour, watching the PCs deal with the protesters Gina loses interest in the riot.

It's a peaceful protest, they're waving banners and boards in the air, calling for equality and other idealistic stuff.

"Get the troops to disperse them, then get back in the van." Gina says to me and Callum.

When we're back at the station Smithy goes straight back to the Sergeant's office, he's got a new pile of paperwork to deal with.

So have I, but first I'm gonna ask him a question. Maybe not, maybe I'll ask him that question tomorrow.

We're both sitting doing paperwork, the joys of being a Sergeant.

Someone knocks on the door, it's Jo.

Smithy's face is priceless, Jo looks at him. "Can I have a word please Sarge?" she asks him.

"Of course." says Smithy though his face gives him away, he'd rather be doing almost anything else.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to decide which fics to concentrate on. Maybe you guys could help with that?**

**Anyway, here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you want Jo?" I'd seen this coming from the start of that van ride.

"Are you leading Callum on, on purpose?" Jo asked.

"Leading him on? What?" she's completely lost me now.

"Oh come on, even you're not that blind. He likes you." says Jo, like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Hang on. Callum likes me? As in like, like likes?" this could be the start of something beautiful.

"No, he likes you like he likes his doormat." said Jo rolling her eyes.

"He does?" I ask before my brain catches up. "Hey, he doesn't have a doormat."

"God, they didn't pick you for brains did they Smith? Just go in there and talk to him." Jo is now propelling me towards the office door.

"What am I gonna say?" I ask, digging in my heels and refusing to open the door.

"Whatever comes into your head?" suggests Jo. "Actually no, in light of our conversation that's not a good idea. Just think before you say anything. Okay?"

I swallow, I haven't been this nervous in years.

* * *

Smithy's just gone outside with Jo, he doesn't look happy.

She's obviously giving him some sort of telling off, she can't be his new project can she?

I could have sworn someone said that she was lesbian? Maybe that's why she didn't appreciate being subjected to the Smith charm. Typical, he would pick one of the only people who actually is oblivious to his merits.

My phone vibrates across my desk, I pick it up and slide it open. Holding it to my ear I ask, "Hello?"

"Hello Sergeant Stone. I'm watching you."

"Inspector Gold?" I question.

"Stone, unless you get on with some paperwork then I'll have you shipped out to Barton Street. Savvy?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll finish it now." I slide my phone closed and drop it back onto my desk.

When am I going to find the necessary courage to ask Smithy? Probably never if I'm being honest, which I'm not. If I was then I wouldn't need to ask him at all.

* * *

The metal of the door handle is cool under my fingers, funny how you notice the stupidest things when you're nervous.

I go to open the door and go to push it open with my shoulder, it doesn't budge. Everyone's been in this situation, I pushed the handle further down and pushed harder but the door didn't move.

I tried for several seconds, my face becoming redder and redder.

"Oh for God's sake." Jo pushes me aside and opens the door.

She pushes me through the door and slams it closed behind me, great. Now it's me, Callum and a lot of embarrassment, all alone in one room.

I go over to my desk and sit down. Maybe he'll start the conversation.

"Um Callum?" I'm still not looking at him.

"Yeah?" he answers, I can tell he's watching me.

"I was wondering, maybe if, you know, if you were maybe, even possibly, no it was stupid, it was Jo's idea…." I'm speed talking and I know it but if I stop then I know that I'll go crimson and start crying.

"Smithy?" that one word shut me up. "Smithy? Are you saying? You know, what I think you're saying. If you're not then I get it, I mean I'm not really either, I just thought maybe. You were probably talking about something else…" now Callum's gabbling. He does feel the same, I feel as if someone's expanding a giant balloon in my chest.

I can virtually hear Jo shouting at me, 'Either ask him or tell him!'

"Callum, are you gay?" I said it. Wow, I didn't think I could do that. Oh shit, he should have said something by now. He isn't is he? Fuck, Jo got it all wrong, why did I listen to her?

"No." said Callum.

* * *

"You? You're not?" He's obviously gob smacked.

"Why? Are you?" Ha got you, evil, totally gorgeous Sergeant Smith.

"No!" he says defiantly. Just a little too fast to be genuine. "Course not!"

I get up, walking round to his desk. "Could you just have a look at Mel's incident report?"

"Sure." says Smithy, his voice is choked.

I go to hand him the file but I don't let go of it. He pulls it a few times, then he looks up at me, trying to tell why I didn't let go.

Then my lips are on his, and all coherent thoughts evacuate my head like it's on fire. (If the smoke coming out my ears is anything to go by then they've got the right idea).

"I SOOOO KNEW IT!"

We break apart, we both look out through the window. It is blocked by the backs of our colleagues, they've all got their phones out.

They're all looking into Gina's office, she's watching something on her computer.

Jo goes in, everyone else follows her. Jo looks over Gina's shoulder, "Knew what?" she asks, a grin splitting her face.

Gina jumps guiltily, minimising the live feed from the spy-cam that she'd installed in one corner of the Sergeants' office.

"Nothing." she says.

"Oh come on, you knew what was going on before anyone else." said Jo, "Take some credit."

"That's enough. Out." Gina sets a world record for the regaining of composure.

**Your turn, review?**

**That's all I ask.**


End file.
